


30 Day Mavin Challenge

by FriendlyCybird



Category: Lazer Team (2015), RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, chapter 2 is movav, chapter 7 is scarlet sun, chapter 8 includes references to past zach/mindy and possible hagan/herman, chapter 8 is lazerhelmet, implied lindsay/michael, will add more tags as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyCybird/pseuds/FriendlyCybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ragehappy, FAHC, Kings, Movav, Scarlet Sun, Lazerhelmet... a million versions of Mavin and I'm barely going to play with thirty of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mogar and the Golden Cheshire Kitten (FAHC)

When Michael Jones was a kid, he thought it was a myth that you could feel it when you were being watched. Years of learning to trust his instincts might have started to contradict that, except that the more he learned about surveillance tech the more he realized that was a paranoid rabbit hole he did not want to jump down. Even, no, fucking especially in his line of work. You act natural as much and as long as you can, you don’t act like you give a fuck about anyone and assume no one gives a fuck about you and in anywhere big enough to have more than one interstate exit that will usually do the trick. 

He’d been in Los Santos almost two months, was working his fourth big contract job, when the feeling started. Low between his shoulders and right through to his gut. A bone-deep instinct that he was being watched. It wasn’t constant, in fact it was insufferably inconsistent. That made it all the more realistic. It went on for weeks, and Michael wasn’t sure what was going on. 

He told himself it was nothing. Then he told himself he was just being scoped out by his next boss. But he worked three jobs in as many months and the feeling didn’t let up. If anything it got more intense. Michael was starting to think he was losing his mind. On the bright side, the rest of the city was starting to sit up and take notice. His tag was officially tied to multiple counts of...okay, so the news reports were still calling it arson. Michael was half tempted to blow the fucking TV station for the misreporting but hey, he was a professional now. He couldn’t go off half-cocked like that anymore. 

It was still fucking tempting. 

He had the feeling, burning through his back and low in his belly when he was just walking down the sidewalk one evening. The night before had been a big success, the payout had been fucking awesome, and Michael was looking to set himself up. It was crazy how quickly he’d stepped into success in this city. But then, Los Santos was already a burning pile of shit, lots of people would pay lots of money to see specific parts of it actually go down in flames. It was a lot of fun too. 

Then the phone rang. 

Not Michael’s phone, the goddamn payphone. 

It was just hanging out there on the street corner, closed up on three sides and wide open on the fourth. The payphone rang until right after he finished walking past it. As soon as he got to the end of the block, it stopped. 

Weird, right? 

Then it happened again. 

He’d been in a bar, had a couple of drinks, decided he didn’t like it as much as he wanted to and moved on. He was on a totally different street, this payphone was even built completely fucking differently, the entire back of it was blown out. It started ringing right as he was walking up to it. 

Michael had adjusted to the feeling that he was being watched, it came and went powerfully. This was something completely new, and his stomach dropped. Swallowing, Michael thought about just walking by. He started to even, got half a step past the payphone when he looked back over his shoulder. 

Fuck.

“Hello?” 

The voice that responded was british. Not even classy british ether, Michael wished he could figure out more than that. “Look up. Past the cross street, do you see it?” 

Michael involuntarily did as he was instructed, because when you were called on a fucking payphone and someone made demands you fucking obey them. He regretted answering the phone already. Even more when he figured out the ‘it’ in question. “The security camera?” 

“That’s the one.” the voice responded, a bit too cheerfully. 

Then the security camera turned suddenly, and pointed directly away from the payphone. 

Theatrical as fuck, and also effective. 

“Fucking save the bullshit and tell me what you want.” Michael demanded. 

The laugh on the other end of the phone had no right to be so fucking cute. “You could let me have my moment.” the british voice scolded. 

“Yeah, I don’t indulge drama queens.”

“You’re a drama queen.” the retort was instant and childish and Michael felt his shoulders shake with reflexive laughter. “All the same. You’ll take my word for it the other cameras in the area can’t see you, and there’s quite the line at the ATM across the street, so that camera is blocked too.” 

Michael looked. Sure enough, a short, stocky blond man seemed to be having some trouble with the machine and was causing a low-scale scene. No one would remember anything that happened on this end of the block. A few moments later a car pulled up against the curb by the payphone. “Let me guess.” Michael interrupted. “Get in?”

“Well you’re not nearly as intimidated as I’d hoped.” the british voice responded. “But yeah, that was kind-of the point.” 

Michael hung up harder than he needed to, hoping it echoed in the fucker’s ear and went for the passenger door. Of course it was locked, because of course he was suppose to get in the back. He’d just been being an asshole. He was getting increasingly sure being an asshole was going to get him shot but he was just the right combination of annoyed and amused to not give a fuck. 

Michael got in the back seat. There was a tinted partition, as dark as the windows. He wasn’t suppose to see the driver, so he’d bet they were british. In fact, this whole thing was seeming more and more like it was a single-handed move. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking based in really not wanting to end up dead. 

The fact that they parked in a shitty parking garage didn’t give him much hope to that end. 

Michael got out of the car as soon as it was parked. The man who got out from the driver's seat was nondescript, a plain suit with an equally plain gun, virtually invisible. Especially in light of the man who got out of the front passenger seat. 

No phrase came to mind so much as golden cheshire kitten. Golden sunglasses, golden jewlery fucking everywhere, golden tan body that moved with a lithe grace that said danger and a quirk of energy that said recovering klutz. But then that giant ass dumb little grin that Michael wanted to wipe off of his face and had about fifty ideas of how and only about half of them involved his fists. “Nice office.” Michael commented sarcastically. “What’d you call the meeting for?” 

“Well...you already think I’m a drama queen so I suppose I’ll get straight to the point.” Sure enough, he was the british guy. “I’d like to hire you. Discretely.”

“Great. And you are?” 

“With the Fake AH.” 

It was a simple response. It shouldn’t have meant anything yet, but Michael had been paying attention. The fakes were an up and coming gang, rising fast in power and reputation. He recoiled slightly at the mention of their name, and at the realization of exactly the kind of danger he was in. That was a name associated with a kind of violence and chaos and bloodshed that…

...was right up his alley.

“Why me?” because not everyone they hired came out of it alive. 

“I like your work.” Michael had learned to trust his instincts, and that statement rang true. “Besides that, I’m not exactly approaching you in an official capacity, yet.” Michael turned his head, curious, listening. The other man continued. “I’ve been watching you, your day to day life, and especially your work, for some time now. and...well, I want you.” Michael’s eyebrow quirked suddenly and his kidnaper flushed a dark red in the most adorable way possible as he protested suddenly “For the crew! For the...bloody hell I’m...making a right mess of this you are not an easy man to approach, are you, Mogar?” 

“I like to think I’m approachable.” Michael argued. “You know. When you actually approach me instead of trying to kidnap me.” 

“Point taken.” was the quick response. “As it is, we’ve a...somewhat delicate heist planned. I’ve promised to take care of the distraction, that’s where you come in.” He reached out a hand and snapped his fingers, and the dark, inconspicuous suit handed him a file, which he passed to Michael. “Here are some details. Be careful with that. It’s a hell of a paper trail if it falls into the wrong hands after the heist. Mostly it’s just your role. ...and when it’s over…” he smirked “I’ll text you the address for your...official interview.” 

“Interview?” Michael asked. “Isn’t this the job you’re hiring me for?” 

“I don’t think you understand.” and suddenly, in the space of an instant, the distance between them was reduced to almost nothing. “I want you, Mogar. Take that how you will. I wasted a lot of resources contacting you, maybe unnecessarily. I’m not going to blow that on just one job.” 

They were standing close together, almost too close, and Michael felt something twist in his chest that made breathing hard. 

Fucking chemistry. 

Then, just like that, this asshole pulls away and gets back in the car. The suit gets behind the wheel in turn and a gold bracelet clad hand reaches out the window to wave goodbye “I’ll see you then!” is called out the window as they speed out of the parking garage.

Michael is left alone with a prospectively incriminating file, in an unknown part of the city, without a set way to get home and the start of probably the most awkward and annoying boner of his life.


	2. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Realization
> 
> Vav can't sleep. Mogar is worried and tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a scene from a larger X-Ray and Vav fic I have outlined that, if I am very very lucky I will actually write before the real X-Ray and Vav season 3 comes out. That's why there seems to be so much angst without context.

Vav’s personal world had gone to hell. Sometimes, he had the cold comfort of knowing the chaos didn’t spill over much to Achievement City at large. Tonight was not one of those times. Tonight, Vav had no hope of even getting to sleep, much less of anything improving. 

There was a time Vav wouldn’t have thought twice about his door cracking open in the middle of the night. Anymore it was reason to bolt upright and square his shoulders defensively. The thin strip of light from the streetlamp outside caught red paint, then brown fur, and he relaxed instantly. “Mogar.” Vav breathed. “What are you doing here?” 

“You were injured.” Mogar responded simply.

Vav dropped his head, shoulders slumping, looking away. “I just pushed myself too hard. I’m fine.” he tried to reassure. 

Mogar frowned deeply. “You need rest.” He moved toward Vav slowly. “Why are you awake?” 

For a moment, there was a lie on the tip of Vav’s tongue. He could claim Mogar woke him. Shift the blame, maybe even earn points on his alertness. But weren’t little moral compromises like that what got him here to begin with? So Vav answered quietly. “Just a little insomnia, that’s all.” 

“Insomnia?” Mogar demanded, worry seeming to spike suddenly, closing toward Vav’s bedside. 

Vav winced. Of course Mogar didn’t know what Insomnia was. Could be a horrible illness for all the hunter knew. “Trouble sleeping.” Vav clarified quickly.

Mogr paused, considered, eyes seeming to scan Vav for further sign of illness or injury. Had his display this afternoon really been so worrying? “Mogar can help.” the hunter finally declared after what had been a much longer silence then Vav had noticed initially. When had he grown so comfortable with silence? 

Then, suddenly, Mogar’s knee was on the bed and the very large man was moving toward Vav. “No, Mogar, it’s…” Vav tried to protest but Mogar’s head was already forcefully pressed to his solar plexus, pushing him back against the bed.

Vav had been on the receiving end of Mogar’s use of force too many times. This was different though. Mogar was a fairly large man, something Vav had always admired a little. Now he was curled up small at Vav’s side, head on his abdomen. “Sometimes mother cannot sleep.” Mogar explained. “Mogar helps. Mother sleeps.” 

Vav smiled as a good-natured sting of realizing he’d just been compared to a cow struck him. He kept quiet, but the flash of amusement at his friend’s expense felt good, and was sorely needed. That the cow in question was the most important person in the world to Mogar, the source of his powers...his family, sank in a moment later. Vav sobered again and started to protest “Mogar…” but there was an entirely too recognizable determination in how Mogar shifted deeper against Vav’s side, so Vav softened and simply said “Thanks.” 

“You are welcome.” Mogar said abruptly, but not shortly and Vav smiled again heart swelling with sudden fondness. He didn’t mean to start threading his fingers through Mogars’ hair, but it was thick and curly and there. More then that, the gesture was a simple way to demonstrate the affection Vav suddenly felt like he might burst with. The sound Mogar made, a low sound from the back of his throat, was the least threatening nonverbal Vav had ever heard from Mogar. In fact, it was distinctly a contented sound. 

Vav normally slept face down. Or at least on his side. So while yes, the surprisingly gentle weight of Mogar’s head and the soft touch of his hand that - Vav blushed to realize was now resting only just north of his pelvis - had settled the churning guilt and fear of the day and constant crisis some, it was not nearly enough. Vav let his other hand drift over his own head and twisted his neck up slightly to get a better look at Mogar as he continued gently stroking the hunters curls. 

Mogar had stood with him from the moment everything fell apart, before he even had a reason to. Even once issues of his personal grudges came into play Mogar just became a stronger ally. Vav had thought that was just in battle. Mogar was someone he could trust with Achievement City if the worst should happen. Now though…

As Mogar’s breath took on the gentle rhythm of sleep, the bubble of affection in Vav’s heart burst into a bright shower of devastating realization. 

No. Oh no.

A little claw of guilt for involving him. A wild desperation to keep him safe. Absolute, unshakeable faith he could lean on mogar when needed. And more, so much more. 

Mogar cared. He knew Vav functioned sleeplessly, knew he could carry out Vav’s cause without him if it came to that even. Mogar cared about Vav as a person and what’s more - Mogar trusted him. 

The thought clouded Vav’s vision for a moment, until he blinked repeatedly. Mogar had never gained anything from offering his trust. He’d been burned so badly by it and now...he trusted Vav? Vav felt almost sick, half of him convinced he’d only hurt this friend too with his convictions. 

The other half loved him for it.

Vav watched Mogar sleep for a long time.

He kept his breathing slow. He tried not to let his heart race.  
Vav loved Mogar.

But as he let his eyes drift closed and decided to at least pretend to rest, Vav concluded that this would be a problem for another day. Most likely a distant day, someday when Vav could do it properly. 

Until then, he’d put it out of his mind and just be grateful that Mogar cared about, and what’s more trusted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone actually is interested in the fic I pulled this scene from, let me know and I'll bump the actual writing of it up my priority list some.


	3. I never told you, did I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3, The Reveal: When your OTP confessed their feelings. 
> 
> They were safe in hiding, or so Michael had thought. It was boring and lonely but Gavin was safe. - So waking up one morning to an empty house and a letter on the hearth was his worst nightmare come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the same 'verse as Jereoff Challenge Day 1, but like...three to five years later.  
> For context, Gavin is Geoff's adopted son. Geoff is in an arranged marriage to Jeremy. Michael is Geoff's squire. Lindsay is a Lady of Jeremy's Kingdom that Michael fell hard for.

> My Dearest, Michael  
>  You have always looked out for me. I think it’s time I returned the favor. From the day we met you’ve been my protector, and my best friend. In a perfect world, I could have been your brother. In this one, I was always a little too slow, a little too clumsy. I’ve been your responsibility and you have been my love.  
>  I never told you, did I? I never told you that I’d fallen in love with you years ago. Maybe I should have. Given you a sign, the chance to be Geoff’s son by marriage, if you’d have me. Honestly I don’t know why I didn’t. Saving myself for a political match I suppose, like my father. Buggered that though, didn’t I? And cost you everything while I was at it.  
>  I didn’t want your lady to take my place, Michael. I didn’t even think it was possible or I’d have fought it. I was scared but if anyone had let me I’d have gone. I’d have married the girl and gone to war and I might even not have died. I hear it in your voice sometimes that you wish it’d gone that way. That I’d gone. I don’t understand why you didn’t let me. Better late than never I suppose.  
>  Look at that, I’m getting melancholy. Starting to sound like you lately and don’t think I don’t hear you. Lindsay riding off like that is killing you and I can’t bear it a day longer. She’s tougher than the both of us combined. I’d put money on her in a fair fight with Jeremy or anyone else from Zetatropolis proper really. She’d do fine in the war but that isn’t the problem. The problem is that you love her.  
>  Well, I love you. I love you the way you love her and for once in my life I’m not going to be a selfish prick about it. I’ll be the bigger man and get her back for you. I won’t pretend it’s entirely selfless. I love you too much to see you in so much pain. You’ve looked out for me for too long for me to let you give up everything for me this way. It’s imbalanced.  
>  Yes, before you say it I’m aware. Lindsay is a grown woman and she made her own decision. And yes, I’m taking precautions for her safety. I’ll be sure she’s on her way back to you before I do anything foolish like reveal her deception to anyone. You’ll still have to live the rest of your life in hiding and for that I’m sorry, but it’ll be with the woman you love instead of me.  
>  I wish I knew how to close this letter. I wish I could be more romantic, I wish I wasn’t second-guessing my decision to so much as tell you I love you before going off like this. I’m not sure we’ll ever see each other again and I don’t want you to be sad about that. I don’t want you to worry about me, or consider me your responsibility anymore whatever Geoff might say about it. I’m a grown man myself now and, pathetic as I am with a sword I can also make my own decisions. If I’ve decided to risk my life for your happiness that’s my own business and you can’t stop me. Because I love you.  
>  That made no sense. I’ll stop now. 
> 
> Gavin  
> 

Michael balled the letter in his fists and threw it into the fire unthinkingly, blinking back tears and choking back sobs. It was a cruel thing to do with a letter like that. Gavin had been pouring out his heart and Michael just… on impulse. He whirled to try to salvage it but he already saw the flames curling and devouring the last of the paper.

He crashed to his knees.

Fuck Gavin. 

How long? 

How long had that little shit loved him and not said anything? Sure, they loved each other they’d been raised together since they were boys. Hell, half the time Michael thought they were brothers. The half of the time he wasn’t thinking about marrying him. That joke in the letter, it was a joke wasn’t it? They joked about it all the time...about him becoming Geoff’s son by marriage… 

Michael felt sick with the wanting of it. 

Sure, he’d wanted Lindsay too. Loved her. Planned to marry her even. They’d have been a hell of a warrior couple. They’d been a hell of a warrior couple. 

And they’d talked about it like fucking ADULTS when she’d gone off and decided that no one in Seraphitra would know what the older adoptive son of young King Jeremy’s husband Geoff looked like. She’d dressed as a man, posed as Gavin, and ridden off as a war to protect the idiot who had just gone off after her to bring her back… because he thought Michael was heartbroken to lose her. Michael was heartbroken to lose her but that was nothing compared to this. 

Seraphitra was on the verge of war with the southern coastal kingdoms. Lindsay was a proven warrior. For Gavin, the battlefield was a death sentence. 

Michael screamed. 

Then he got off his knees, up and out the door.

If he was lucky he’d still catch Gavin before he got too far. Tell him that yes it hurt but that he’d chosen him. 

That he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell all my Mavin stories come from previously outlined fic ideas?  
> This one comes from the Mavinseg branch of a a Midevil AU with alternate endings (the other ending is Juggy/Turnfreewood)  
> As with the X-Ray and Vav chapter, let me know if this fic is one you want me to bump on my priority list?


	4. Chocolates and a Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - First Date: Your OTP's First date. 
> 
> College AU -When your best friend is a single, bisexual asshole and your roommate is also a single, bisexual asshole who happens to desperately want to just go on a date with someone, the obvious solution is to set them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm not sure how to tag for these warnings I'm just gonna mention them here. Toward the beginning of the fic, Ray makes a suicide joke in the spirit of real Ray's appearance on On The Spot #18 The Bleach Cam except a million times more subtle. - Toward the end of the fic Michael gets into a fight heavily inspired by his conversation with Burnie on the RT podcast describing his approach to a fight, and a good friend of mine confirming that said approach is absolute bullshit.   
> Suggestions for how to tag these warnings welcome.

All of Ray’s friends were assholes. 

He could make lists, go on for days. Ray was a popular man who seemed to exclusively attract assholes. Right now though the primary offenders were Michael “I-know-we’ve-been-friends-since-eighth-grade-and-are-going-to-college-together-and-living-in-the-same-dorm-but-I’m-gonna-pay-for-a-single-room-anyway-because-sharing-rooms-with-friends-is-how-you-lose-friends-Ray” Jones and Gavin “I’m-your-roommate-with-an-annoyingly-charming-accent-and-ability-to-make-cleaning-look-effortless-so-my-side-of-the-room-is-spotless-and-yours-is-a-pigsty-and-I’m-not-even-aware-I’m-making-you-look-bad-Ray” Free. 

When the later of the two biggest assholes in his life came home in obvious distress, let the door slam behind him, dropped his backpack on the floor and threw himself face-first onto his bed with a groan, shoes still on, Ray looked up with concern. “You okay, bro?” 

“mfine.” was the mumbled response into a pillow. Then Gavin sighed heavily and rolled onto his side, and pulled the pillow over his face with him. 

“You sure?” Ray asked. “...because if you’re trying to suffocate yourself you look like you could use a little help with that.” Ray could have predicted the pillow would get thrown at him. He lifted his DS out of the way so it landed in his lap after striking him in the chest, then he curled around it. Okay, so Ray was an asshole too. That probably explained everything. “I mean, it’s not that bad, Gavin, you’re okay buddy.” his tone was sarcastic follow-up to his actually really shitty joke. He looked up to confirm that Gavin’s expression was annoyed and not upset, so refrained from repeating himself more sincerely. 

Gavin sat up though, and said “I’m normally okay with being single, you know? I actually enjoy it sometimes.” Ray decided he’d already been enough of an ass with the suicide joke and bit back his groan. “Just there’s a difference between being single...and not having anyone to date. And this town… is just...brimming...with date opportunities, you know? I keep planning them. In my head, I’ll map out a good date. Cheap ones too. Not cheap, just...within my budget. And they’re sweet and romantic and…” Gavin scrubbed his hands over his face and through his hair, then back down again. “...and I’ve got no one to take them on! sure I can go with a friend but that’s…” 

“Different.” Ray cut in. “I get it.” He paused, then added “I mean, it’s weird that you plan dates in your head but I get it.” Then he considered for a moment, actually closed his DS And thought about it. Because even though Ray attracted assholes, those assholes were still his friends. And even though this was the weirdest crisis he’d ever encountered, he wanted to help. It didn’t actually take as much thought as he pretended it did because the answer was right in front of him. Actually, he’d thought of it before. He just hadn’t had an excuse until then. “You said you’re bisexual right?” 

 

“Ray, I know you’re trying to help but…” 

“Christ! I don’t mean me! Going with friends is different we just established this.” Ray rolled his eyes, glad he’d shut down that being-let-down-easy speech before it got rolling. Those sucked even when you weren’t interested in the person giving them, if for no other reason then awkwardness. “I just need to make sure because if you are and you don’t need a girl for these dates then I think I know a guy.” 

This was how approximately six hours later in the middle of the night Ray found himself on the floor of Michael Jones’ single dorm room, X-Box controller in hand, asking the question “So I know you like fucking guys...but would you ever like...date one?” 

\-------

“Gavin?” Michael tried, Ray’s description had been pretty specific, but there was still a chance he was wrong. 

The other young man turned to face him with a curious expression. “Michael?”

Michael had never heard his name pronounced with quite that accent and it made him chuckle a little. “Yeah. It’s nice to meet you.” he offered his hand and Gavin shook it and laughed a little bit. 

“Don’t normally shake hands at the start of a date.” Gavin commented lightly. 

“I mean we are just meeting.” Michael countered. 

Gavin shrugged and nodded, conceding the point. Then he startled and fumbled a little and offered Michael a small, rectangular box. “This is for you.” 

Michael took the box with surprise, and laughed when he opened it. “Chocolates?” there were only four of them. Nestled together in the tiny box, looked like one of those little sampler packs. 

“I wanted to go classic but I didn’t want to get you something too big to carry around.” Gavin explained.

It might have been the dorkiest sweet thing Michael had ever heard. “Classic?” he echoed. 

Gavin looked surprised and protested “Chocolates! They’re..” 

“I get it. Thanks.” Michael hesitated, awkwardly. “So...where too?” 

“Have you been to the free concerts in Diamond Park?” Gavin asked. “I thought we might pick up something to go and catch one of those?”   
It wasn’t elaborate, it was simple. Michael was pretty sure there was more going on in Gavin’s head. It was also something he could see bothering someone they couldn’t do with a date. “I’ve heard them, like, walking by.” he said. 

“Want to go?” Gavin asked.

Michael shrugged. “Sure.” 

They stopped for pizza. A cheap deep-dish and some cheesy breadsticks. It was a short walk through a strip mall that included the little pizza place to Diamond park. They didn’t talk too much on the way,They got to the park and agreed to sit farther back from the stage. Gavin actually pulled a fucking throw blanket out the bag he’d worn over his shoulder and set it down for them. 

Conversation didn’t pick up until Gavin turned to him with a contemplative expression and asked, completely seriously “Would you rather get trapped in the world from Halo, or the world from Pokemon?” 

Michael blinked and stared at Gavin, open-mouthed before bursting into laughter and demanding “What the fuck…?” 

“They’re Ray’s favorite games!” Gavin protested by way of explanation “So I assumed…”

“That I’d think about what getting trapped in them would be like?” Michael demanded, still laughing. 

Gavin shrank down, grinning sheepishly. “I mean, or you could just think about it now?” 

The ensuing conversation went on through the whole concert. They talked about pokemon, about halo, about both worlds and the rules of both worlds and what they remembered from each. Occasionally a song from the concert would bleed into the conversation and a lyric or two would become important. Gavin was fairly animated on the subject, constantly pushing new details and bringing the conversation back around to his question. 

The question ended up unanswered, because they got distracted by the games in question, and other games, and each other’s gaming habits. And, of course, the reason the subject had come up in the first place, Ray. And Ray’s gaming habits. The question evolved into other questions, that did get answered. Favorite weapons, what their pokemon teams were in the most recent game iteration. 

Gavin was in the Emergent Media and Digital Arts program, so sometimes when the conversation shifted to graphics, elements of his real life would slip into the discussion. Which meant that by the end of the concert they had shifted focus entirely and were now talking about their classes, their professors, and their school in general. 

An hour after the concert ended, the small deep dish pizza and breadsticks were gone, the singers had packed up and left, the lights around the park had come up and it was completely dark. 

When a nighttime chill went through the park, Michael saw Gavin shiver. He shifted slightly, feeling the little box of chocolate in his pocket, and decided why not break out all the cliches. He peeled off his jacket and draped it around the thinner boy’s shoulders. 

Gavin turned and smiled at him, silently aware of his reasoning. 

“You know…” he said quietly “Magic? the eighteen and over club...if you cut through the tennis courts it’s only about three blocks from here.” 

Michael grinned “that was the endgame you had.” he observed. “Ray told me you planned whole dates. Concert in the park and dancing?” 

Gavin shrugged “well, it only just opened. I thought we’d have to stop at the arcade first and kill and hour.” 

“Why aren’t we still going to the arcade?” Michael asked, mostly joking, referencing the bulk of their conversation for the day. 

“Maybe I just want to dance with you?” Gavin suggested, then he ducked his head and admitted “Or maybe I don’t have a lot of money and wasn’t sure how long I could cover us at the arcade for anyway.” 

Michael shrugged. “Well you got dinner. I could cover…” Gavin looked up abruptly, and Michael trailed off. Right. Date. He bristled a little at the idea that Gavin was the one expected to pay for everything. So instead he just asked “Doesn’t Magic have a cover charge anyway?” 

Gavin nodded “I planned for that. ...we can still do an hour at the arcade if you want.” 

Sighing, Michael nodded. Then he said “nah, let’s just go to Magic. But I’m paying for our next date.” 

Gavin seemed to startle again, and a moment later Michael did as well, abruptly realizing what he’d just said. “You...want…” 

“I just let you wear my jacket, didn’t I?” Michael commented in response before pulling himself to his feet and offering Gavin his hand. Gavin took it and Michael helped him up, although Gavin could have gotten up on his own. But they both wanted that moment of the excuse of being just a little too close to each other. Then Gavin pulled away to pack up his blanket and they started toward the tennis courts. 

Michael wanted to put his arm across Gavin’s shoulders, but as he reached to do so the sudden awareness that the other boy was taller then him caused a flash of frustration. So instead he hooked an arm across Gavin’s back and latched a hand onto his opposite shoulder. Gavin smiled and tucked his arm across Michael’s back in exchange, hand resting on Michael’s opposite arm. 

They cut through the tennis courts and, what Gavin hadn’t mentioned was that the rest of his shortcut included Middleton Way, an ally that cut between the park and that ally was filled with people, probably recent concert attendees, who were currently being very loud and very drunk. 

Michael pulled himself to his full height and lifted his arm at Gavin’s shoulders possessively, lengthening his stride and pulling Gavin past as quickly as he could. Gavin had gone completely stiff at his side and offered a whispered protest “Michael...we don’t have to…” 

Gavin collided with someone. Michael held onto him tight and spun in both to minimize the painful pull at his shoulder and to get in between Gavin and whoever it was. “Watch where you’re going!” the drunk man, who was closer to Gavin’s height but slightly broader than Michael slurred. Michael was steering Gavin backwards, backing away. He didn’t want to get into a fight with a drunk while he was on a date. Gavin curled in at his back as they moved to pass and Michael felt an odd sense of relief that after that misstep with paying for things Gavin wasn't going to try to play hero out of that same...whatever it was that was making him demand to play this time. 

For a second Michael thought they were in the clear. Then he found himself being shoved very suddenly. Gavin was quick, and helped steady the both of them ,and Michael jumped back in. He returned the shove with a shout of “Back Off!” and when the asshole didn’t, when he came at them again, Michael threw a punch. He’d planned for this a million times but never actually done it. He went low, trying to punch the man in the gut. 

Michael knew his fist connected with something, but it didn’t have the expected result. He’d planned for the guy he punched to double over when that happened, or at least to get the wind knocked out of him and give him a second to throw his next one. Michael didn’t have that second and suddenly the entire left side of his head exploded with pain and the impact of a fist knocked him to the side. 

He caught himself and moved to charge back in blindly, not even remembering what had started this or why, just a very clear determination to finish it. That changed when a soft hand caught his side and long fingers crept up his riibs and Gavin’s voice closed in behind him with “Michael, Michael, lets go. Run Michael.” Michael heard terror and urgency and realized that his priorities had been skewed. So he turned and, pushing Gavin ahead of him, fled. 

Insults and, did he hear that right? Yep. Slurs. Were shouted after them and Michael wanted nothing more than to go back and finish what Gavin had accidently started. In fact as soon as Gavin was safely back at the tennis courts, Michael turned to go do just that and Gavin caught his arm hard. “Let go!” Michael demanded, furious. “did you fucking hear him?”   
“He’s drunk.” Gavin dismissed. “He’s drunk, and I bumped into him and then he hurt you and please don’t.” 

“What, you think I can’t take it? You think I can’t take him?” Gavin hesitated and Michael recoiled “You fucking...you think I’m…” he trailed off and shouted “I only ran because you made me. I’m not a fucking coward, Gavin. I’m gonna.” 

“You don’t have to.” Gavin interrupted. “You shouldn’t...have to. It was my plan, my fault, I bumped into him. If you’re going to fight drunk idiots have a better reason than that.” 

Michael’s ear finally stopped ringing. He hadn’t even noticed it start. Probably because of the world of pain and disorientation that had happened at the same time. He’d never been punched in the face before. It took him a moment to recognize that his rage was as much fueled by an adrenaline high as anything. Gavin looked pathetic though, desperate and terrified and trying to cling to Michael’s arms. So Michael softened, covering Gavin’s hand with his own and resting his opposite hand on Gavin’s neck, thumb against his jawline. “I mean...yeah, you’re a dumbass for wanting to cut through the alley after a free concert in the park...but you’re my date.” 

Gavin seemed to consider that for a moment “Yeah...yeah I am, aren’t I?” Michael had just seen the obvious light of an idea come on behind his eyes when Gavin leaned in suddenly and kissed him. The kiss was sweet and soft for maybe half a second before it devolved into a too-intense mess of tongue and teeth. Maybe two seconds before Michael had Gavin pinned up against the tennis court fence and the soft, pleased whine Gavin made at this development did things to Michael very quickly. 

It wasn’t too long before Michael broke the kiss, gripping the fence behind Gavin and breathing heavily. He managed the words “you little shit.” because he’d seen what Gavin was doing and it worked. He went back in for another kiss. This one was slower. Like exploring an area you’d just been through at full run. Their bodies were pressed together and the fence and the adrenaline just made everything that much more. 

This wasn’t first date kissing. 

Fuck. This was hookup kissing. 

Those damn chocolates Gavin gave him kept pulling him to a weird sense of reality. Gavin was fucking wearing his jacket. They’d talked for like four hours without letting up about basically nothing and it was the most fun Michael had had in weeks. More then that, the panic in Gavin’s voice when Michael stood up for him. The way even now Michael could feel a slight tremble in his hands that he hoped wasn’t still about that. 

Reluctantly, Michael pulled back and instead wrapped Gavin in a tight hug which was returned. Gavin just clung to him for several moments before commenting “We should get going. It’s dark and park security…” 

Michael nodded and let go, mostly. He took Gavin’s hand and they walked together like that. 

They ended up taking the long way around to the dance club. On the way there Michael confessed he’d never been punched in the face before, and that maybe he needed to rethink his strategy for getting into fights. Which started with Gavin recommending a strategy called “don’t get into fights.” that Michael dismissed out of hand causing the conversation to devolve into a familiar conversation of anatomy theory and what hurts where how much. 

Gavin asked if he was alright three times before they got to Magic. 

Once they were there though, the fight and the fear and everything that had gone wrong in the getting here melted away and it was just them and their bodies and each other and music. Well, and Gavin’s amusement at the existence of mocktails and general bitching about the american drinking age. Plans for a subsequent date, not the next one, to involve real alcohol somewhere private were laid out. 

Mostly they just danced. The music was too loud for a lot of conversation, but that was okay. 

Michael’s take away from the end of the evening came in two parts.

He really wanted to fuck Gavin.  
He wanted more than just to fuck Gavin.

They walked back to the dorms with their arms around each other at midnight. Laughing as conversation seemed to pick right back up where it left off. 

They lived in different buildings, and Michael knew there would be some awkwardness around who should walk who to whose door if they tried. So instead they parted ways where the walkways to their buildings diverged. Or at least, Michael had intended for them to. It wasn’t his fault there happened to be a bench right there that they could sit and talk on for another two hours. 

He wanted to invite Gavin back to his room. Just so the night wouldn’t end, but he knew how that would go if he did. There was too much chemistry here and that could risk everything. He’d just follow Gavin back to his room but it was after two in the morning and Ray would probably kill them. So instead he just kissed Gavin again. He’d tried for a simple goodnight kiss but of course after earlier it was more then that. 

Then they got up and headed toward their respective dorms. Michael wondered how long it would be until Gavin noticed he still had his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. It's late. If I'm very very lucky I'll have Day 5 up by tonight, but I'm officially a day behind at least.


	5. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five - Reminder
> 
> Gavin has been traveling too much lately. Luckily, Michael made a purchase a long time ago that helps them both cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Next Chapter up by tomorrow" hahahaha. Ooops?  
> Yeah...wish me luck catching up guys.

Gavin had a little ritual whenever he got on a plane. It was tiny, imperceptible really. He’d get in his seat and make any of the usual complaints or compliments about the cabin and his seating situation. To a companion if he weren’t traveling alone, or in his head if he were. - He traveled alone far too often these days. 

The first ten seconds of takeoff were when he did it. A simple moment that no one had so much as even noticed, much less thought anything of. Or if they had, no one had ever commented. Ten seconds that were all but sacred to Gavin. 

He’d close his eyes and feel the plane shifting away from the earth. He’d pull in a deep breath and center himself. As he exhaled he’d tick off the facts about the flight in his head. Distance, Time, Destination. Only for this leg, if he were heading to a layover he’d only account until then. Just until he touched earth again. All fairly normal, Gavin thought. He might even talk about that someday if it weren’t so thoroughly tied to what he did next. To his next breath. 

He kept the second breath high in his chest to feel it rise against his creeper necklace, which was trapped between his skin and his shirt. It was almost meditative, the way he drew awareness to the single object. The way it rested against his chest, the way the chain pressed to his skin all the way around his neck, being pressed down by his shirt. He’d hold that breath, sometimes for too many beats and let thoughts of Michael rush into his mind. His voice, his laugh, his cute little dimple. His hands and eyes and the one moment, years ago now, the first time he’d gone back to England after moving to Austin. Michael’s hand on his shoulder, arm across his back in a quick hug. Michael’s eyes gone sober with a quiet “come home safe, boi.” 

No matter where he was going, Gavin always knew he’d be coming back to Austin eventually. So on the exhale of the second breath he gave the simple, second thought ‘I’m coming home, boi.’ And tried to relax in the seat. 

With the third breath he let his perception expand from the remainder of Michael that hung around his neck each and every day. The seat under him and to his back. Whatever complaints or compliments he’d had boarding and how they continued to affect him through takeoff. Then he would open his eyes again, and attempt to enjoy the rest of his flight. 

That was getting harder lately, just with the simple excess of it. That single moment in the beginning was absolutely the only thing keeping all this travel bearable. 

\---

Back in Austin, Michael was quickly discovering that when the cameras were rolling when Gavin was away, it was best for him to not actually be wearing his minecraft necklace. That was an absolutely devastating blow, but Gavin was gone often enough and long enough that there was an ache through his being near constantly. That ache lended itself to a near constant bitching about Gavin being away.  
He hadn’t noticed it until Geoff pointed it out to him. Geoff acted like he was being a jackass, dropping a comment about it just before a recording session. It was lucky they didn’t have face cams that session, because Michael was annoyingly self conscious about it. So much as every time he thought about Gavin his hand went to the necklace, which basically meant he was fidgeting with it constantly. 

Finding these had been an absolute fucking delight and Michael had been well beyond excited about them. Just something fun to connect him and his boi. He’d never expected any sort of symbolic weight or resonance. Or to fucking miss Gavin this much when he couldn’t keep his ass in the office for more than a day or two at a stretch. Like most of his emotions, it manifested as anger, and so he bitched about Gavin being gone. 

But when the camera was rolling, he couldn’t wear the necklace anymore, or it would be a little too obvious just how desperately he missed Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate titles for this Chapter Include -  
> Up In The Air (suggested by tonksiefea)  
> Gamer Tag (a pun, suggested by tonksiefea)  
> and  
> Necklaces (considered by me, the uncreative fuck.)


	6. Found Family - Jereoff Crossover (Geoff Practically Raised Gavin AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six - New To the Family
> 
> On the way home for Christmas, the looming goodbye leads Gavin to waste time on the drive. When he asks if his boyfriend can stay the night, a surprise text changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten Days Late. Holy Shit.
> 
> Special Thanks to everyone who helped me pull this together.
> 
> The Dialogue in Scene 2 is identical to Day 6 in my Jereoff Fic, and Scene 3 is entirely identical.

You know you have it bad for someone when old readings from High School english class you thought were the dumbest shit to ever be scratched onto a page suddenly made sense. When Michael had woken up to find his fucking amazing boyfriend naked in his bed and was struck with the realization that this was their last day together like this until the break - okay so only like three weeks, Michael was a college kid he had a god-given right to be dramatic about shit like this, Michael felt for a split second like he suddenly understood all that bullshit about Larks and Nightingales in the Romeo and Juliet morning after scene. He wanted at least six more hours, even to just lay in bed with Gavin like this. 

Inevitably, Gavin woke up and had to go back to his room to finish packing. Michael was annoyed at himself for being so goddamn lovestruck that even just the hour until breakfast felt like forever. How the fuck was he going to survive three weeks, two holidays, and the total inability to tell anyone about what was wrong with him? New relationships. They ate together in the dorm cafeteria just like every day, except this time they both had suitcases under the table. 

They packed the suitcases into his trunk and set off. Michael had been afraid the depressing situation would make Gavin uncharacteristically silent, but he was as chatty as ever and the bulk of the drive was spent laughing and talking like nothing was wrong. They were just over halfway to Gavin’s hometown when Michael finally asked “So, okay, explain your family to me again?” 

Gavin sighed. “I’m a ward of the state.Grandparents hated my mom, pushed me off on an American relative who died about a month after my parents did. So, Geoff’s raised me since I was maybe eleven? He’s barely six years older than me, we were from the same home, but as soon as he turned eighteen he pushed for custody with his boyfriend, Jack. They broke up while I was in high school, but they’re still best friends. Now Jack has a boyfriend named Ryan who he lives with, and I still live with Geoff.” 

“So you were just, never not going to be gay.” Michael half joked.

Gavin rolled his eyes “That...that’s not how...it doesn’t work that way.” He almost lectured

“I know, I know.” Michael dismissed. “Still. They’re...gonna be completely unsurprised by me, right?” 

“No.” Gavin answered smiling. “They won’t be surprised you exist, they’ll just be surprised I found you so quickly.” He smiled then and kissed Michael on the cheek. 

They stopped for lunch together at a pizza place that managed to distract them for more hours than they intended with arcade games, always an excuse to stand way too close to each other in public without anyone giving a shit. By the time they were back on the road, Gavin had slipped into worry mode.

“It’s just, it’s winter. It’ll be dark by the time we’re to my house at this rate, you’ll be driving all night.”

“I was gonna have to drive all night anyway.” Michael insisted. “I’ll be fine. I pick up some Red Bull and be fine.” 

“You’re going to bloody kill yourself is what’ll happen.” Gavin warned. 

“I made the drive to campus in one shot.” Michael reminded him. 

“You weren’t driving three and a half hours out of your way when you made the drive to campus.” Gavin argued. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “Oooohhh, three and a half extra hours. Scary. That’ll fucking kill me, right there. Three and a half hours, what was I fucking thinking? You’re right, Gavin. I guess taking you home was a mistake.” 

Gavin swatted Michael in the arm, protesting “stop it!” And Michael laughed. Gavin shook his head. “Seriously, Michael. You can stay the night with me and drive home in the morning.” 

Michael considered that for a moment. “Geoff won’t mind?” He asked after a moment. 

“Nah.” Gavin insisted. “He might interrogate you a little.” He paused, then added “...actually, they might try to make you think Ryan’s gonna torture you? Ryan is really scary. Like...good with knives owns swords and is probably capable of murder scary.” 

“I’m good with knives.” Michael protested. Gavin huffed and Michael demanded “What? Gavin are you seriously trying to say this Ryan guy is scarier than me?” 

“You’re not scary.” Gavin dismissed, amused. He paused, Michael had started pulling over. “Michael...Michael what…” 

“I’m not scary…” Michael murmured darkly, more than a little jealous. 

They lost another half an hour to squawking, flailing, and ultimately, Gavin being pinned under Michael in the back seat and the inevitable consequences of that. They had just enough self control to keep it from escalating too far, but it was good to have that kind of physical contact.Even if it did just prove Ray’s point from the night before - they really were incapable of keeping their hands off each other for more than twelve hours. 

Once they were on the road again Gavin exchanged a few texts with Geoff requesting permission for Michael to stay the night. At one point he reported simply “You’ll be drafted into helping us pick the Christmas tree…probably decorating too. I forgot we’d be doing that tonight.” 

“He’s making you decorate the same night you get home?” Michael asked skeptically.

Gavin shrugged. “He’s probably just planning to take advantage of the extra set of hands.” 

Then another text came in, and Gavin made a noise that was simply inhuman, even for Gavin. Especially when nothing was coming at him. “Gav?” Michael asked, glancing at him. Gavin was completely absorbed in his phone, sending text after text. Staring at it wide-eyed. He even lifted it to try to call, and swore violently when the call didn’t go through. Gavin didn’t normally swear much. “Gavin what the fuck is going on?” Michael interrupted, or attempted to. 

“Geoff turned off his phone!” Gavin screeched. 

“What?” Michael demanded “Is he alright?” 

“He has a boyfriend!” Gavin cried “He’s living with someone named Jeremy who’s apparently just out of high school and who’ll be there tonight.” Michael settled into his seat, relaxing slightly at the realization that it wasn’t that there was a crisis, Geoff was just being an asshole. “He told me he has a boyfriend and then he just turned off his phone!” 

“Revenge for not telling him about us?” Michael suggested.

“I still hadn’t told him about us!” 

Michael shrugged. “Maybe he put the pieces together and got pissed?” 

From the way Gavin fumed, Michael was going to guess that was entirely plausible. He spent the rest of the drive trying to coax his boyfriend out of enraged silence. It was only another hour or so, The sun was down but there was still plenty of light. 

Gavin barged right into the house and demanded “Who the bloody hell is Jeremy?” And all Michael could do was close in at Gavin’s shoulder in case the question didn’t go over well and someone decided to take it badly and try to fuck up his tiny boyfriend over this bullshit. 

\-----

Takes a helicopter to know one, that was how Jack had known to pull Michael out of the situation. How Jack had convinced Michael to go, Gavin wasn’t sure he could ever figure out. Michael had spent every moment from the minute the door opened convinced someone was going to attack Gavin. Gavin couldn’t have hid the fact that they were an item if he wanted to from that point forward. 

Jack got Michael, his own boyfriend Ryan, and Jeremy - who turned out to be a 5’4 ball of nervous energy and infectious smiles, no absolutely zero surprise as far as Geoff’s type went, into his car to go collect the christmas tree for Geoff and Gavin’s house. It was a little funny that no one who actually lived here got any say in what the tree would be, but they had things to talk out. Of course, Geoff was looking to avoid the conversation with alcohol, and Gavin couldn’t resist commenting bitterly “Does Jeremy know you still drink before dinner?” 

“Why are you so bitter about Jeremy anyway?” Geoff demanded before taking a long drink from his glass of whiskey. 

“I’m not bitter!” Gavin protested. He could feel Geoff’s skepticism, and followed it with an instant “I’m not!” Even as he realized he was protesting a little much. “I’m just shocked.

“Why is me having a boyfriend so fucking shocking?” Geoff sounded hurt. 

Gavin winced, tried to clarify “That’s not what I’m shocked about!” 

Geoff scrubbed a hand over his face and blurted “Is it that he’s so young?” 

“Geoff!” Gavin scolded instantly “No!” His voice caught “You know why I’m upset, stop being such a prick!” 

For some reason, Gavin’s distress did nothing but piss Geoff off. “Oh I’m sorry!” He taunted. “Are you upset I didn’t tell you about Jeremy? Wow. Here I thought you’d be fine with that given I didn’t know about Michael…” 

“You knew Michael existed!” Gavin practically screeched, tensing through his whole body so he wouldn’t shove the older man’s chair over or knock the drink from his hand or something equally destructive. “You knew we were close, knew I wanted him over for dinner at least! My god, Geoff, you knew Michael was lactose intolerant before I’d even so much as heard Jeremy’s name and I’m not even living with Michael!” 

Geoff looked away, downed the rest of his glass, and said “...C’mon. We should try to get the lights up before the guys get back.” And got to his feet to start toward the attic. Gavin followed without a word as they retrieved the box of tangled Christmas lights, stored in a clearly marked box and proceeded, working in comfortable tandem, onto the roof. 

They worked together in relative silence for several long minutes, hooking and stringing lights until Gavin finally spoke. “Michael’s not out.” Geoff looked up, startled. “I mean, at school he is, but even that was an accident. He’s not out at home though. It wasn’t my place to tell you he’s my...he’s my boyfriend.” The word was foreign to him. Gavin felt a laugh bubble up inside of him and a blush rise on his cheeks and he ducked his head, shaking it as he explained “...we hadn’t even put a label on it yet.” 

“Jesus.” Geoff murmured, realization seeming to dawn.

“Yeah.” Gavin responded. “What’s your excuse, Geoff?” 

Geoff sighed heavily and worked silently for a few beats. “Jeremy…” he finally began “...sounds like a bad idea.” Gavin tilted his head at Geoff in confusion, and Geoff continued. “On paper, Jeremy and I are a bad fucking idea. I wanted you to meet him before you snapped to any judgements.” 

Gavin started, offended, and snapped back “Geoff, when have I ever not trusted your judgement?” 

“When have you ever trusted my judgement, Gavin?”  
That cut deep, probably deeper than Geoff meant for it too. “I’m in college, aren’t I?” Gavin’s tone dropped from a shout to serious, simple and pushed. He stopped working and faced Geoff. 

Geoff shook his head. “You’d have gone to college with or without me kicking your ass. You always wanted it, you just needed me to remind you I wasn’t helpless without you.” 

It was a fair point. Gavin had wanted college anyway, wanted to learn from professionals. Wanted to create in an environment that would give him the resources and motivation to create and create endlessly and he’d been terrified of what he’d be leaving Geoff alone with. It’d turned out to be the best decision he could have made, and Geoff had pushed him into it. It was also a horrible example, and he couldn’t find a better one. So instead he just explained directly “Geoff, look. Even if I didn’t approve of Jeremy. As a person or an idea or whatever you were worrying about, all I’d need to know is that he makes you happy. I’ll get use to the rest.” Gavin shook his head, smiling as a joke occurred to him and he eased into the set-up. “I’ll get use to the rest. ...and if he stops making you happy or he hurts you or something, I think Ryan is the one who knows how to contract for hitmen on the internet so I don’t actually have to do anything.” 

Geoff chuckled at the old joke and they laughed together for a moment, before Geoff sobered suddenly. “...Michael’s from Jersey. Telling me about him wouldn’t out him to anyone he knows, Gavin.” 

That twinged a nerve and Gavin looked up suddenly, irritated. “We haven’t put a label on it, Geoff!” He snapped. “We’ve been on dates, half my things are in his dorm, I love him but I have no idea if he feels the same.” The words had spilled out in a rush of anger and Gavin instantly regretted them. He flushed and ducked his head, sealing his lips together hard and breathing heavily through his nose, blinking back tears so he could see to attempt to continue trying to string the stupid lights. 

“Have you told him?” 

The question just made Gavin blush worse. Instead of the easy answer, Gavin answered honestly. “Well, yes. But not when it...mattered.” 

“What?” Geoff was obviously confused. “Not when it…” Gavin looked at Geoff, and it clicked. “Oh.” 

“Oh.” Gavin agreed. Then he set to work with a bit of a vengeance, returning to the familiar task of setting up the Christmas lights and promptly flipping the script on Geoff because he’d had about enough of this interrogation. “What about you and Jeremy? Have you two said the big L-word yet?”   
Geoff glared “Why are we talking about this?” 

“Mostly so you don’t try to talk to me about sex.” Gavin answered teasingly. 

Geoff groaned “Why don’t we talk about Christmas instead?” 

“You know what I think?” Gavin started, and Geoff whined in protest of the direction this was going “I think he’s said it, and you haven’t worked up the guts to say it back.” 

“Gavin, I swear to god, I will push you off this roof.” 

Gavin grinned, looking suddenly every inch the predator with cornered prey “I’m right, aren’t I?” 

Geoff smirked, taking his own turn to flip the script “So how’s Michael’s dick?” 

“It’s very lovely, thank you.” Gavin answered without missing a beat. His entire face, ears included, however, had gone approximately the color of a cherry. 

“Jesus Christ…” Geoff grumbled. 

“...I'm never gonna call Jeremy ‘dad’ though.” Gavin commented

“You don’t even call me dad, you jackass!” 

\----

The drive out to pick up the tree had been awkward, silent, and tense. Selecting the tree had been halfway engaging, Michael having voiced his opinion that their initial selection was “shit” and being coaxed into helping them make a better selection. Jeremy’s wince when Michael first weighed in was visible, but somehow Jack had magically managed to get both of them talking before the axe was swung. 

By the time the four of them had to work together, they’d fallen into a groove like they’d been a team for years. Michael was loud, and could communicate a set of instructions over a wide area quickly. Michael, Ryan, and Jeremy all had a decent level of strength and fitness and none of them complained too seriously about Jack’s desire to hang back and coordinate. Although once the tree was secured down Michael and Jeremy spent most of the drive back teasing Ryan mercilessly for it. (“Hey, I do for my boyfriend, okay?”) 

The tension rose when they approached the house. Red-faced from cold as the heater in Jack’s truck was less than perfect. No one was sure if Geoff and Gavin had gotten their communication problems worked out. The lights had been hung up and were on and the house looked good. Then they approached the front door and they could still hear yelling. Ryan bit his lip, trying not to be too amused at the way Michael and Jeremy slowly turned to look at each other with deeply concerned expressions. Each genuinely worried their presence had ruined their boyfriend’s relationship with each other. 

Jack fought back his own amusement as he opened the front door and the words under the shouting became apparent. 

“ - more like a tablespoon, and even if it were a fucking teaspoon it’d still be too much salt!” Geoff was shouting.

“How could a teaspoon be too much salt?” Gavin challenged, just as loudly “It’s a teaspoon! In this whole, big, pile of dough!” 

“Are they messing with my bread?” Ryan mumbled, starting toward the kitchen.

He stopped when Geoff answered for him “Because they’re cookies, Gavin! You don’t need more than a pinch of salt in cookie dough!” 

“You need more than a pinch, don’t you?” 

“You just need a pinch!” 

“I could just look up the recipe…” 

“Gavin, I’ve been making Christmas Cookies since before you were born.” 

“You so were not making Christmas cookies when you were four!” 

The yelling continued for a few moments. Ryan relaxed, content that his bread was safe, and shifted to Jack’s side to help him contain his laughter. Michael and Jeremy, already masters if silent communication after mere hours, glanced at each other and crossed to their respective boyfriend’s sides. 

A long kiss per couple later and everyone agreed to try half a teaspoon of salt - but that everyone who’d gone out for the tree was starving and dinner came first. 

It was still a week out from Christmas proper, but that night felt more like a holiday then most holidays in the last few years had. It’d been too long since Jack had gotten to enjoy Ryan’s homemade bread and Geoff’s crockpot stew at the same dinner table. Afterwards, Michael did his damndest to try to defend Geoff’s cookie cutter collection against everyone else’s mockery, and Geoff appreciated the effort but understood that no one could mistake the so-called Santa Claus shaped cookie cutter for anything but a dick. 

They put up the tree while the cookies were baking, and when Michael and Jeremy’s natural propensity for teamwork showed and Geoff jokingly teased Gavin that “I think your boyfriend is trying to steal my boyfriend.” Geoff ended up pinned to the couch by Jeremy and completely taken out of the process until it was time to decorate with kisses. 

Ryan sighed heavily and noted “It’s a little weird that no one who actually lives here had really done much with the tree…” 

Jack shook his head. “It’s Geoff’s house. It’s not weird at all.” 

When the tree was up and secure, they decorated cookies instead, leaving the tree for Geoff and his family another day. Most of the “Santas” did end up being decorated as dicks. 

Jack and Ryan took the guest room, as they’d planned for the night. Michael followed Gavin to his room and everything went quiet for the night. Everything was silent for several moments when Jack made the quiet comment “...I think our family got bigger.” 

Ryan nodded and rested his head on Jack’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

Jack nodded, wrapping his arm around Ryan and settling it. “Yeah. Just...extra cards to buy, that’s all.” 

Smirking, Ryan kissed Jack’s cheek and shook his head. “Utum. Couples Cards.” 

Jack couldn’t help but laugh.


	7. Laugh Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun hasn't laughed since they got back to Haven.  
> Scarlet wants to fix it.

Sun didn’t say anything, but Scarlet could tell his friend no longer felt like Haven was his home. Who could blame him? Beacon had an energy to it, a vibrant, rushing, anything-could-happen and often everything did that just...matched him. Scarlet was a little softer, a little less intense. Sun was their leader and had gotten them through when the good times had turned horrific and now that they were back in the safe and the quiet, it was Scarlet’s turn. 

“Hey Sun!” Scarlet cried from the top of the practice ring. “Watch this!” 

It was nothing Sun hadn’t seen him do a million times. Except the deliberately slipped footing made it just a touch more exciting and ridiculous looking. Okay it was also slightly more dangerous but Sun thought thinks like this were hilarious, right?

So when instead of finishing his spiral toward the ground and landing, perhaps imperfectly, on his feet (or maybe his bum, Scarlet hadn’t ruled out an ass landing in his calculations for that particularly stupid jump) he found himself squarely, and safely, in Sun’s arms. Warm, comfortable even. Sun was strong. Scarlet also realized he was about thirty feet from where he’d intended to land which meant Sun hadn’t seen him correct at all. He’d just seen him falling and taken off, jumping at him to correct and catching him. It would be equal parts flattering and insulting if it weren’t just so worrying. 

The next day Scarlet went for the surefire trick that was three layers of inappropriate that never failed to get Sun to laugh so hard he couldn’t breathe - usually while kicking the crap out of him. This was, of course, eating a banana extremely suggestively at breakfast. It harkened back to old jokes from when they first met, jokes Scarlet had been sure Sun would kill him for. Jokes on both Sun’s bisexuality and his particular faunus species. Scarlet, Neptune, and Sage had all made jokes on at least one of those topics in the past, and Sun usually laughed with the explanation “Don’t ever do this with other Faunus - not cool guys - but I’m a jerk and I think you’re hilarious.” 

The joke didn’t seem called to mind. Instead Sun just seemed to watch Scarlet out of the corner of his eye with an intensity that left Scarlet blushing and he finished his fruit simply. 

That night, Sun was up on the roof. Scarlet climbed up to join him fairly easily and just settled at his side in silence. Sun didn’t move, or even acknowledge him really. Scarlet finally spoke quietly “...you don’t laugh anymore.” 

“What is there to laugh at, Scarlet?” Sun’s voice was raised. “The world has gone to absolute hell and we’re back here “Training” for something we’ve already found out we’re not going to be able to fight!” 

“Not like you to give up.” Scarlet remarked

Sun did laugh then, just bitterly. “That’s the worst part. I haven’t.” Scarlet scooted closer, covered Sun’s hand with his. Sun sighed heavily. “Okay. I get it. I’ve been moping. I’m sorry.” 

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” Scarlet reassured. “You watched a place you loved go to hell, people you loved…” Sun looked at him and he fell silent for several beats. He changed direction. “...I know Haven will never be your home again, Sun. I just want to hear you laugh again.” 

Scarlet hesitated for too long of a moment, then he leaned in and brushed a light kiss to Sun’s cheek. Sun startled and Scarlet stood, moving abruptly away from his friend. Too abruptly. He walked away quickly after that too, heart pounding. 

The next morning at breakfast, Sun and Neptune were cutting the pancakes into stupid shapes and laughing about it. 

Scarlet tried to cut one into a banana shape and Sun knocked him out of his chair, then dropped his chair on him, screaming and laughing at him the entire time.


	8. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's hard to make a move when you're head's stuck in a fishbowl."   
> This Chapter - Mavin as Lazerhelmet!  
> OTP Challenge Day 8 - First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the June 8th Update binge.  
> Guess who's not dead?   
> If you guessed me, you're correct. If you guessed this OTP challenge you are also correct. It's just...challenge...challenged?   
> You'll get all 30 ficlets eventually, I promise.

Look.

Isolation can do funny things to a guy. It happens in prison all the time. Long enough away from women and sooner or later the smallest guy with the biggest guys starts to kinda look like a chick. If this is the same guy with an all-access pass to your brain so he can telepathically coordinate advanced drills and dangerous missions, he’s gonna notice you looking. 

One conversation - 

“I’m not that kind of boy, Zachary. If you want this, you’ll have to earn it.” 

“I’m not gay, dude.” 

“Of course not. You’re bisexual.” 

And all the hard liquor Zach could steal later, and he had a huge moral crisis about pursuing Woody for keeps when  
Mindy may or may not be waiting for him  
He was only interested because he was bored, isolated, and lonely and  
He hadn’t even noticed the kid existed before the suit.  
Everyone had some laughs about Zach of all people having a moral crisis and Zach set his shower a few degrees cooler in the morning. He really thought it was all going to just...blow over and go away. 

He forgot how often they almost died.

When Zach woke up, the first thing he heard were the tell-tale beeps that told him someone was hooked to a heart monitor. The searing pain through his entire torso and along his spine suggested it was him. He started to reach blindly, hoping he had a morphine drop button or something. Then he recognized voices. 

“...Don’t trust them.” 

“It’s state-of-the-art medical equipment, Woody. You can trust it. And you need rest.” 

“I’d rather monitor his vitals myself.” 

“...you can’t keep doing this.” 

“This is the first time I’ve sat up watching Zachary’s vitals while he was injured…” 

“You know what I mean! You two keep dancing around each other. He’s already talked himself out of trying anything. If you want something to happen maybe it’s your turn to man up and make a move.” 

“...Surprising advice, coming from you Hagan.” 

“Yeah? Well, maybe I wasn’t just talking to you.” 

Hagan walked away. There was a long silence, and Zach awkwardly, and painfully, kept it that way. The longer he could go without Woody knowing he’d heard that, the better. Woody was into him? Since when? How did Hagan know and who the fuck had he actually been talking to? The moment felt like a fucking eternity before Woody sighed heavily and breathed “It’s like you’re a bloody oracle.” A beat, then “...I know you’re awake.” 

Zach looked up, startled. Woody was at his bedside, watching him intently. “What?” 

“The gay pause. You were completely right, I was still just too dumb.” 

As often happened when he was talking to Woody, Zach felt like he’d been dumped sideways out of a moving airplane. “I just...woke up?” he tried.

Woody smiled fondly. “I was monitoring.” he reminded “I knew the minute you stirred.” 

Zach frowned, deeply confused. “Then why...why’d you let him say all those things...about...about… how you feel…” 

Leaning back now, Woody sighed heavily, then admitted “Because I’m a coward, and that was my move.” 

“That took a while to process. Long enough that Zach back-burnered it and instead asked “what...what happened to me?” 

“Short version? You were nearly crushed between a pair of concussive blasts, and then you fell almost a hundred fifty feet.” 

“Wow. How am I not dead?” 

“You’re damn lucky.” Woody’s voice went hard, and abrupt, and Zach looked at him a little confused. Suddenly, Woody released a high-pitched whimper and the next thing Zach knew there was a narrow body curled against his, arms winding around his already agonized torso and yes, Zach was aware of the enormous if currently mostly flaccid penis pressing into his hip. The jaw of Woody’s helmet tucked into Zach’s collarbone and the forehead at his temple and it was more in his head then outside it that Zach heard “I’m damn lucky.” 

“Woody…” Zach protested softly. He wiggled a little, bringing an arm up under the smaller mans back.

“This isn’t just because you could’ve died.” Woody confessed. “I’ve always liked you, Zachary. Even when I was...even before the helmet.” 

“I didn’t like you before the helmet. Before Lazer Team.” Zach argued. He didn’t know why. He had the hottest person for lightyears literally in his arms and he was debating. What the fuck was wrong with him? 

Woody sucked in an amused breath. “You were a prick before Lazer Team.” he laughed. 

Zach swatted Woody’s arm in mock-offence. “Fuck you, I’m still a prick.” 

“And I still like you.” Woody answered shifting slightly away so Zach could turn his head.

They looked at each other for a long moment through the visor. It was a moment a perfect, familiar moment. Until finally Woody breathed “You’ve no idea how often I’ve wanted to just kiss you.”   
Kissing wasn’t a big deal to Zach, but the idea of kissing Woody basically short-circuited his mind. It’d be a long time...in fact his last kiss had been a kiss goodbye from MIndy. Woody would be different. The tone of that whisper promised things from a kiss from Woody. Hungry, desperate things that could catch fire and just...be everything Zach needed. Which was why he reflexively moved to close the space between them and make the half-formed thought a reality - And was met instead with a face full of impenetrable alien glass. Woody’s visor. 

“...and that’s why I haven’t.” Woody deadpanned.

“Jesus, Woody…” Zach grumbled, pulling away, pained. 

“Hard to make a move when your head is stuck in a fishbowl.” Woody joked dryly.

Zach reached up and cupped the plastic just off the edge of the visor. He leaned in again and rested his forehead on the glass and murmured “I hate this fucking thing.” 

Woody smiled, a sad little smile that even harder to breathe then the searing pain. “Double edged sword. It brought you into my life, but it ultimately keeps us apart.” 

“Fucking Nerd.” Zach mocked, a note of affectionate awe overtaking his tone. “I can’t believe I like you.” 

“I can’t believe it either.” Woody laughed hollowly. Zach wanted to kiss him. It was infuriating. It hurt more than his actual injuries. “Here.” Woody pulled back after a moment, pulling at Zach’s wrist and sitting up on the edge of the bed. Zach shivered slightly as the warmth of Woody’s body left his side.   
“Woody, what…”

“Here.” Woody pressed their hands together, flat. Palm to palm, fingertip to fingertip. Then he leaned slightly, pressing their hands together, before curling his fingers just slightly to tease them against Zach’s fingertips. Zach felt a jollt through his hand and he nearly pulled away. Woody’s fingers shifted and laced between his, tracing them down the sides and locking them together before pretty obviously quoting  
“Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,   
Which mannerly devotion shows in this,  
For saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch,   
and palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.”   
“Fucking... Shakespeare?” Zach laughed, squeezing Woody’s hand.

Woody blushed and squeezed back, stammering “I...it...it...it holds up. Scientifically.” he let go and slid his fingers back up along Zach’s and pressed their fingertips together again, pulling his palm back so their hands steepled. “There are almost as many nerve endings in the fingertips as there are in the lips.” 

“Almost.” Zach echoed. He was going for mocking, but it came out a little more meaningfully than he intended.

“Shakespeare is also more entertaining than people give him credit for.” Woody argued, bypassing the meaning into the argument. 

“Aren’t we supposed to be kissing right now?” Zach complained. He withdrew then, resting his hand instead on Woody’s chest and explaining “This is why the hand thing won’t work. I can’t use it to shut you up.” 

Woody made a noise in protest and whined “Zachary…” 

Zach smirked and went for the zipper at Woody’s collar. “I’ve got a better idea.” 

“Zachary, what are you doing?” 

What Zach was doing, mostly, was not listening to Woody, instead unzipping his suit and pulling it open, leaning in to press slightly open-mouthed kisses along Woody’s abruptly bare collarbone, just under the line of the helmet. A noise that started as protest quickly morphed into a high-pitched moan and Zach murmured “that’s more like it” against Woody’s skin.   
Woody fell back against the bed and Zach followed, moving to unzip farther and kiss lower. If they couldn’t start right then they had no reason to not just escalate this right now. Except then Woody caught his hand. “Zachary, stop. You’re injured.” 

“I’m fine.” Zach dismissed.

“You’re not. You’re aroused, and you’re happy. And I’m...the same. but the endorphins won’t block pain forever and I don’t want you to re-injure yourself.”   
Zach pulled back and laid down on his side beside Woody, but peered down the open part of his suit, smiling approvingly. Woody blushed and tucked his head toward Zach’s, pressing the edge of his helmet against Zach’s forehead. 

They just stayed like that for a little while.


	9. Dear Vav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm nobody's sidekick. I'm nobody's third wheel. Not even yours, Vav." 
> 
> Day 9 - Thirdwheeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, when you spend months going "no that's not the version I should write, it's too painful." that's probably the version you should write. 
> 
> That said, I can't handle writing Vav's reaction right now, so...enjoy.

Dear Vav: 

Don’t worry. You can still use my bedroom for a lair. Mom’ll be glad for the company. Just do me a favor and keep not fucking Mogar in it? Thanks.   
Look, I’m gonna call it as I see it. This is a breakup. It’s what’s best for both of us for a lot of reasons. Not the least of which is the sweet media deal I got. TV Spot, Merch, high visibility, good pay, and best of all zero danger. ‘Cause that’s the thing, Vav. I can’t deal with the danger. All this life or death stuff isn’t what I signed up for when I became a superhero. I know, right? How dumb do I sound? No, I just did it for the publicity. Well, and for you. Except you don’t need me anymore, do you?   
I don’t mean that as bitter as it sounds. I’m happy for you guys, really. I knew the minute I laid eyes on him Mogar would replace me someday. Strong, silent type with a sword that I KNOW isn’t what you were looking at when he rushed off that first day. Not that I can blame you, a good ass is a good ass. We were never like that, and I bet you thought it’d be easy to have a best friend and a boyfriend and just be a happy little trio.   
Except your boyfriend should also be your best friend, Vav. Watching the two of you I can see that happening and it’s taken me years of therapy to figure out that’s actually healthy. Well, I call it therapy. Really I mostly just mean venting at Hilda while she pretends I don’t exist and runs experiments on me. Speaking of, it’s probably better I get out now before the cancer hits, right?   
Mogar’s a real hero. That was always my problem with him. I knew I was a fake and the real deal was a threat to me. What I didn’t realize was that you’re the real deal too. All that blathering about justice...I suppose I knew it wasn’t just a gimmick but it took me too long to realize it was the real you. Maybe I was just dumb. The point is, I’m nobody’s sidekick. I’m nobody’s third wheel. Not even yours, Vav.   
Listen, I’m not disappearing forever. I’ll be around and if you need me you can always call. It’s just high time I let go. Let you have what you need. Mogar and Vav doesn’t sound half bad if you say it enough, and believe me I’ve had to say it enough. Just know that I am, and forever shall be, your friend.   
PS. It’s also your fault I’m a giant nerd. 

Love,   
X-Ray


	10. X-Ray Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 - Flustered
> 
> "It doesn't make a difference to me."

If you’d told Zach a year ago he’d be dating Woody Johnson, he’d probably have punched you in the face for calling him gay and then laughed at you and said to at least pick someone on his level to tease him about. Now? Well, honestly if they could properly make out then their physical relationship wouldn’t have escalated this far if they’d happened back in high school. That was the problem with not being able to make out, you had to go further faster. 

Zach and Woody collapsed into bed together after a particularly athletic afternoon. Panting for breath. Zach threaded his fingers through Woody’s body hair calmingly and rested his head against the smaller man’s shoulder. “Fuck…” Zach breathed, relaxing.

“I’m pretty sure we just did.” Woody commented. 

Zach rolled his eyes and swatted Woody playfully in the chest. Then kissed where his hand had been. Woody reached up and laced their fingers together, squeezing his hand gently. Zach fell silent, pressed his hand back against Woody’s. It was dumb, that this was still how they simulated kissing. 

Zach groaned after a moment, tugging his hand away and resting it on Woody’s chest. “I should get dressed.” 

Woody shrugged. “Makes no difference to me.” he said, tone suggestive. 

Zach stopped in his tracks. “What do you mean by that?” Woody just smirked. “Woody, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” The smug little prick just grinned at him, and lifted his eyebrows. “Holy shit. Holy shit...you don’t though, right? No way, you don’t want to see anyone else like that…” 

“I can vacillate quickly.” Woody reported, voice still smug. 

“No way!” Zach protested, face flushed bright red. 

“Well, not so quickly that I don’t know more about our teammates’ sex life then I ever wanted to. Hagan covers the marks Herman leaves on him well.” 

“Woody!” Zach shouted “Fuck...Woody I can’t believe you!” 

“I don’t mean to look at them.” Woody reached out and tugged Zach back in. “Just you.” he gently stroked Zach’s face and tugged him close, burying his head to his own shoulder. 

Zach just sputtered. 

“I can stop if you like.” Woody offered.   
Zach pressed his lips to skin wherever they were, and looked up just enough to growl “don’t you dare.” 

They didn’t get out of bed for another three hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this collection and want something I've written for your very own, good news! I'm taking commissions! 
> 
> Contact me on Tumblr or Discord (FriendlyCybird in both places) if you're interested. Or if you just want to say hi!


	11. King Michael and Prince Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 - Rest
> 
> On a Journey to clear out the creepers on the far end of King Mogar's territory, the King and his young Prince rest for the night in a cave.

It was a six day journey to take the far side of the river from the heart of Achievement City to its farthest eastern border, the end of Mogar's territory. Dense woods currently suffering an infestation of Creepers. The infestation of creepers was risk to the entire Kingdom's economy and the wood trade. On the near side of the river the journey was hardly more than a day, less if you rode hard. Mogar might have been a little angry that he was bound to travel the longer path. His oath to the spare heir of the city was almost always more trouble than it was worth. Except for in moments like this. 

“Fire's lit” the green-eyed prince reported. “How was fishing?” 

“I hate this river.” the youngest King answered. 

Gavin scoffed “Now that's no way to talk, Michael That river is all that keeps us from the Mad King's territory.” 

“I've no quarrel with the Mad King.” Michael growled. He waited a beat, Gavin's shock and hurt gradually coming to resonate with him. “...I'm sorry. That wasn't meant as blame.” 

“It was, but you hadn't meant to be hurtful with it.” Gavin commented simply. He sighed. “Fishing went badly then?” 

Michael sighed. “I wouldn't be surprised if Ryan's poisoned his own fish to keep us from them.”

“And this is the man you've no quarrel with?” 

“I'd do the same.” there was a long pause, then “There's a pepper patch nearby though. I gathered.” the king produced the fruits of his work, and the prince responded with instant delight. 

“Oh! Lovely Peppers! Should we roast them?” 

Gavin's enthusiasm was infectious and soon they were stuffed full of roasted sweet peppers and relaxing the best they could on the hard ground. Michael shifted closer so the more spoiled of the two could use him as a pillow, and founded himself petting the others hair. 

“What if...” Gavin began “You could never use your sword arm again, but your Kingdom would have the advantage in every trade agreement it's ever made through its history and from now forward?” 

Michael considered a moment, then commented “Shut the fuck up, Gavin.” Gavin nuzzled harder into Michael's stomach with a displeased noise and Michael sighed. “whatever, I'd take it.” 

Gavin looked up, startled. “You would?” 

“Do you want to duel left-handed so I can show you why?” Michael demanded. 

“No, no that's alright.”  
“That's what I thought.” Michael boasted. He paused. “Besides. ...what kind of King would I be if I turned down an offer like that? If I had the trade advantage there'd be no need for war. It'd be boring but good.” 

Gavin smiled softly. “You're a good king, Mogar.” he pressed his head into Michael's touch like a kitten.”A good man too.”

“I'm not sure what good you think flattery will do you, Prince Gavin.” Michael scoffed.

Gavin sat up suddenly, offended. “You think that's what it is? Flattery? Michael...you are a good man and a good king. That's not flattery, it's just fact.” 

Michaels face heated and he grabbed the young prince and pulled his head back into his lap to hide the sudden blush. “Fuck yeah it is.” he mumbled, pretending to be unaffected.

Gavin snuggled happily into him. He seemed to know anyway. Michael sat back so his back pressed to the cave wall, and that was how they waited out the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you've been reading, say hi to me on tumblr. I'm FriendlyCybird there too. Also I'm still doing fic commissions!


	12. The Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 - Shopping
> 
> Michael and Gavin go furniture shopping for their new apartment.

"It's a piece of shit." 

"Michael!" it was mild, as far as Michael's criticisms could be, but for the moment, in these circumstances, it was harsher then necessary. "It's lovely. Why are you being awful about it?" 

"I'm not being awful!" Michael protested. "It's a shitty, second-hand loveseat that's not even big enough to sleep on!" 

"You want a couch big enough to sleep on?" Gavin asked, already feeling the retort coming. 

"I want a couch big enough to make you sleep on when you piss me off." There it was. 

Almost too easy, which meant something was wrong. "Michael..." Gavin protested gently, his accent changing the name in his subtle, specific way. Softening the L into silence. Cooing the vowels. "Please, we're picking out furnature for our home..." 

"At a fucking goodwill!" Michael protested "Do you want to know why things end up at goodwill, Gavin? Because they're junk! You're trying to make me bring junk into my home on my credit card, it's not going to happen!" 

"Our credit card." Gavin argued sharply.

"Fuck you." Michael spat, and Gavin winced. Which seemed to be the reaction Michael wanted as he smirked before storming off. Where he was storming off too was a mystery. 

He'd been the driving force behind this. Behind them applying for, and being awarded, a joint credit card. It'd been a little like marriage and had terrified Gavin to think that his future financial stability was in the hands of the headstrong boy he'd come to love over the last three years. He'd had a near panic attack over the decision, something far more perminant than a few words in front of a few loved ones and all just so they could move in together comfortably. Michael had offered comfort, reassurances, that they were both on the line and they had not just love but mutual self-interest on the line to hold them together if they did this. Gavin didn't want to admit that scared him more than comforted, but he'd trusted Michael it wasa good decision. Now Michael was storming away in the middle of a store he'd just insulted. 

"Michael!" Gavin protested, calling after him, striding across the room. "Our credit card! Michael, don't you dare walk away from me!" 

Michael whirled on him "Or what?" 

"Or we'll be making a scene!" It wasn't nearly good enough. Gavin could feel his protest falling flat.

"I don't care!" Michael protested. "I don't care, I don't want this shit in our house, Gavin!" 

And just like that something snapped inside Gavin. He caught Michael by the elbow ("let go of me" Michael protested, but didn't pull away) and led him outside. Over to the corner of the building, where their ride would be meeting them in another hour. "Tell me what's wrong." he demanded. 

"I'm telling you." Michael insisted. "I don't want that shit. Let's go somewhere better." 

"Michael." Gavin argued. "We can't afford better. We're keeping minimum payments under sixty dollars, remember? That's the goal for buying furnature on credit. We talked about this. That love seat was lovely. If it's too small for you then there's a perfectly good sofa just next to it you wouldn't even look at." 

"You think I didn't look at it!?" Michael demanded "You think I didn't walk into the furnature section, take one look at that fucking sofa and imagine it in my living room for the rest of my fucking life?"

"Furnature isn't forever." Gavin pried gently. "This...none of this is forever. It's just our first apartment. We'll have it paid off before we even graduate if we're careful." 

"So you're backing out?" Michael demanded."You...you're just..." he growled and spun on the spot, pacing in a small circle and shouting "FUCK!" and Gavin reached for him. 

Michael let Gavin put arms around his back. Pressed his face into the hallow of his shoulder and shook with sobs that didn't produce tears. "It's alright. Michael it's alright." 

"This shit is for our home!" Michael protested, gripping the back of Gavin's shirt with both hands hard enough to tear if he pulled properly. He didn't. "Our home, Gavin. Don't you get that?" 

"I do." Gavin whispered. 

Michael recoiled at the phrasing but didn't let go. "I'm doing it again." he said after a moment. "I'm doing that thing where shit gets real so I start to push you away?" 

Gavin smiled at him, and hugged him as hard as he could. "Only a little." he paused, then "I couldn't bear to look at the sofa either." 

"That's why you got distracted by that fucking love seat." Michael grumbled. 

Gavin nodded. "Absoloutly. And if you'd rather shop around..." 

"god no." Michael interupted. "We're about to kill each other over one couch I don't want to look at five more." 

Gavin hesitated, then "You're sure we're ready for this? All this. Moving in. The joint card. You're sure we're ready?" 

"My turn for a freakout, Gav." Michael reminded. "You don't get to have doubts right now." 

"I don't." Gavin lied cleanly. "I'm just. You know. Making sure we're on the same page." 

Michael smiled and leaned in to kiss him gently. "Tell you what." he offered "Let's find our dining room shit here, and look for a living room set at the Re Store?" 

"So we're ignoring the couch?" Gavin asked. 

"We're ignoring the couch." Michael agreed emphatically. 

They clasped hands and walked back into the goodwill store together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a discord! Come chat with me and my friends https://discord.gg/CqhYKxW
> 
> I'm also doing fic commissions if you're interested.


	13. Music

Michael had never heard his boyfriend sing. Which was a little bizarre since Gavin was an aspiring musical artist. Gavin kept his work private. Recording vocals when Michael was out of the apartment and mostly playing with synthesized instruments online with his headphones. Michael didn’t begrudge this. Not really. It wasn’t like Gavin had anything to do with his job so why should he have to do with Gavins? Nah, Michael knew his boyfriend would share his music in his own good time. Whenever he stopped being a little bitch. So. Fucking never. Or so Michael thought. 

It was his birthday, and Michael had just had the worst day at work. Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad, but combining an obnoxious customer with his least favorite tasks on his birthday and you have a recipe for cranky Michael. Until he came home to the store bought sheet cake on the low bar that separated the kitchen from the entryway. Gavin stood behind it, grinning, and Michael’s foul mood evaporated. “Happy Birthday, Boi.” 

“Awww, thanks Gavvy.” Michael answered in playful sing-song. “What kind of cake did you get?” 

Gavin hesitated, which was weird it was a simple enough question. “I'll be honest the cake was a rushed trip to the supermarket. Your real surprise is in here.” Gavin reached out, catching both of Michael’s hands in each of his and leading him to the living room. 

“What is it?” MIchael asked, looking around. It was just starting to strike him that the living room was completely unchanged when Gavin pushed him into the office chair in front of his laptop.

Gavin grabbed the attached headphones and pulled them onto Michael’s head with the comment “Listen.” before starting the synthesized guitar and piano of a romantic ballad. Then Michael heard Gavin’s voice, unlike how he’d ever heard it before. It was unmistakably Gavin. Singing. Some generic, sappy love song that, by the end of the second verse, Michael realized had no pronouns. Then at the end, spoken, “Happy Birthday, Love.” 

“Gavin…” Michael said when it was over, looking up at his boyfriend who’d been watching him expectantly the entire time. 

“Happy Birthday.” Gavin smiled. 

It was a lot. Gavin finally trusting Michael to listen to his work. To not poke fun for it being such generic pop. Although Michael really wanted to poke fun. It was a sweet song though, one Michael realized after a few moments was the sort he’d get stuck in his head. Which he decided was his best reaction. “You know that’s gonna be stuck in my head for days, right?” 

“That’s the idea.” Gavin laughed. 

Michael murmured a few curse words under his breath as he got to his feet and wrapped an arm around Gavin’s waist. Gavin leaned into him and they kissed for a moment before Michael pulled back and said “Now it’s time for cake.”


	14. Stargazing

It was the most cliche thing. Two teenagers finishing a day and then stealing a car to drive off to the middle of nowhere and lay on the hood staring up at the stars. Usually that would be a parents car, not a US government jeep, but hey, nothing in Zach’s life had been exactly normal since becoming a part of Lazer team. Usually stargazing would lead to making out but with that dumb helmet in the way he had to be third base smooth to get any kind of action at all. 

“Did you believe in aliens?” Woody asked suddenly. “Before all this. Did you think there was life on other worlds?” 

“Honestly?” Zach answered “I never gave a fuck.” 

Woody snorted and shook his head. “I shouldn’t be surprised.” 

Zach hated to just let it go at that. Smooth. “What about you? Did you believe?” 

“Never gave it much thought.” Woody answered. Zach thought for a moment the subject had been run out, but instead “I’d heard enough stories though, I suppose you could call me a believer.” 

“Yeah? What kind of stories?” 

“Abductions and whatnot. I know now it was all bollocks but there’s enough of it to be fairly convincing.” 

Now the conversation was dead. Zach felt the weight of it drop between them like so much lead. Struggling with the silence for a moment, Zach tried to come up with something, anything, else relevant to say. Until he realized Woody was quiet. Not awkward quiet either, nice quiet. So Zach fell into that, a comfortable, companionable silence. 

The stars were nice. 

Zach turned his head. 

Woody was nicer. 

“I entertain the possibility of this all being a dream about once a week.” Woody said suddenly. Zach looked up at him with interest. “Which means I’m more likely to doubt extraterrestrial existence now then I was before I had proof.” 

“How would that work even?” Zach asked. “Your dreams couldn’t make you smarter.” 

“No but they could make me think I was smarter.”   
“You never thought you were smart before?” 

“God, no. I knew what an idiot I was.” 

They fell into silence again, somewhat less comfortable than before. Woody didn’t really like talking about his time before the helmet. His life. Zach still couldn’t wrap his head around this, Lazer Team, being his real life. Half the time he expected someday them to realize they could take it all back without killing them and everything to go right back to normal.

How exactly fucking Woody fit into that, Zach tried not to think about too hard. 

“Would you go back?” he asked. “If you could. Without dying.” 

“In a second.” that answer came a lot faster than Zach had anticipated. “Being smart is a curse. All these thoughts…” Woody trailed off, then asked “What about you?” 

For some reason, even though his answer was a “Yeah, of course.” Woody’s answer hurt. Twisted something in him that didn’t like being twisted. So he emphasized his own “I like not almost getting killed on a semi-regular basis.” 

“Exactly.” Woody responded, looking at him. 

The unspoken question, what would happen to the two of them, hung heavy. Instead of asking, Zach said “Good thing we’ll never get that chance, huh?” 

“Good thing?” Woody questioned, and Zach groaned. 

“I’m just saying. We know too much to ever go back to our normal lives.” 

Woody’s hand pressed softly against his and Zach held his breath. Somehow, the kiss of their fingertips made Zach realize he wasn’t getting any action tonight. Woody threaded their fingers together and, eyes on the sky asked in a low murmur “You think we’ll ever properly go into space?” 

“Oh yeah.” Zach answered, eyes on Woody. They squeezed each other’s hand. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”


	15. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Rainy day in Achievement City, and Vav is a bit melancholy. But rain can't stop justice!

Vav stood on a rooftop, eyes on Achievement City. He could only barley see the skyline through the torrential downpour; could barely hear the sounds of the city below. Barley was good enough though, it had to be. Rain couldn’t stop justice!

Besides, he was absolutely positive he looked insanely cool.

Behind him, Mogar landed from a long jump. Vav tensed but didn’t look. It felt different, Mogar approaching him, to anyone else. Besides, no one else could have landed like that. “Slow day.” Vav observed. 

“Rainy Day.” Mogar corrected. 

“All the criminals are home snug in their beds.” Vav joked. 

Mogar, of course, took him seriously. “We must catch them in their beds.” 

Vav chuckled and looked down before turning to grin at Mogar. “I was kidding, Mogar. Mostly.” he turned back to look at the city and commented “In their beds they’re indistinguishable from innocent civilians. We have to catch them in the act.” 

Mogar grumbled and Vav smiled. They both fell silent, listening to the city through the rain. 

An alarm cut right through the sound of rain on concrete. Vav and Mogar both looked right and Vav spoke seriously. “Ten blocks west. That’s quite a run.” 

“Let’s go.” Mogar growled. 

\-----

After apprehending the would be car thief, Vav went home. X-Ray’s mom greeted him warmly and informed him when dinner would be ready. He thanked her passingly and headed for the bedroom that had long been their headquarters. Mogar followed him. 

Vav sat heavily on the couch, and Mogar stood by the door. The sound of rain on the rooftop only made the room feel more empty. Finally, Vav spoke. “I miss X-Ray.” it wasn’t something he dared say aloud often, but something about tonight made it feel the right thing to say. 

“Is Mogar not a… adequate partner?” Mogar asked. 

Maybe it hadn’t been the right thing to say. Vav could hear the hint of jealousy in Mogar’s voice and of all things in the world the last he wanted to talk about was Mogar and X-Ray’s petty issues with one another. “You are.” he said simply “More than.” he sighed heavily. 

“But not a superior partner.” Mogar concluded. 

“I wish I could be with both of you.” Vav admitted. “Those few months, the three of us, best of my life.” and now X-Ray was gone. Losing him had been like losing a limb. While he wasn’t alone, Vav felt guilty for replacing his childhood friend. “It’s not my fault.” he said aloud, suddenly hurt. It was his own damn fault for bringing this up. “He left! He’s doing what’s best for him but still!” 

Mogar sat heavily beside him, and a strong arm wrapped abruptly around his shoulders. For a second, Vav expected to find himself in a headlock and an apology was on the tip of his tongue when he was pulled suddenly close to Mogar’s body. A confused sound barely escaped his lips when Mogar stated “You are not rational, and in need of comfort.” and squeezed Vav’s arm hard. 

“Ow.” Vav mumbled, worried about bruising. He leaned willingly into Mogar now, blushing slightly from the feel of his muscles against him. Warm across his shoulders and against his side. “Mogar...what are you doing?” 

“Offering comfort.” Mogar answered. 

Vav relaxed into the embrace, face going a dark red even as his head rested on Mogar’s shoulder. Silence fell between them and the sound of the rain seemed to fill the space, muffling everything into a soft haze. Vav felt a little bit drunk, and a lot surprised. 

They stayed like that until X-Ray’s mom called for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last few chapters have been so short. I'm not sure they're gonna be getting much longer.


End file.
